Push button switches are used in a wide variety of applications. Such switches generally include a push button disposed within a housing. The push button may be depressed to cause movement of the push button relative to the housing for directly or indirectly changing the state of an electrical contact, i.e. opening or closing the contact.
Typically, the aspect ratio of the push button is used to provide guidance during translation of the push button in the housing. The aspect ratio is defined as the push button width, or largest dimension of the push button footprint, divided by the length of engagement of the push button into the housing. Using this approach, to properly guide a wide push button the button must be long. This results in a high profile switch.
The profile of the switch may, however, may be limited by the application. For example, design considerations in automotive instrument panels can limit the aspect ratio of the switch. Also, the required aspect ratio may be impractical due to increased cost and manufacturing limitations, e.g. injection molding limitations. Known switches are also susceptible to sticking of the push button relative to the housing caused by contamination and galling. To address this, grease is typically applied on the guide surfaces between the housing and push button.
Accordingly, there is a need for switch assembly and method of guiding push button switch in a housing that avoids aspect ratio limitations of the prior art while allowing reliable and facile switch operation.